Wake up
by constipated gold-fish
Summary: My version of after BD. Even though in the last book Bella was a vampire married to Edward with a daughter, that was never the reality. Bella is a human, she always was.
1. Chapter 1

**INTRODUCTION- waking up...again.**

I lay in Edwards arms. I love being here, my head rests on his chest I can feel it move up and down in deep breaths. A smile graces my lips for just a second as I let reality rush back into my mind. The warmth of his arm and the fact that he is breathing will not bring a tear to my eye not this time, every time I wake there is so much pain, I open my eyes slowly they feel heavy and all I see is grey. Edward's tshirt and his soft throusers.

"I knew you would wake up today." I hear a smile in his voice. I'm glad I woke up today, it's been far to long.

"So did I." I joke and turn my head slightly to look up at him, I bite my lip amused, he had a little bit of hair growing around his chin and upper lip, he looked just odd.

"That look your giving me, its the hair isn't it." He chuckles his eyes sparkle with happiness, my eyes scrunch together with my effort of staying silent of laughter. "They won't give me a razor." He huffs.

"Welcome to the unnessicerily club hairy." I slip my hand up to his cheek to run over his pale shin, it heats red at my fingers touch.

"At least I've been able to shower." I gasp at him and sit away, he groans. "Bella come on its too early for you to feel self conscious." I stare down, my hand has a plaster on it. Edward sits up next to me and takes another plaster from the bedtable beside us along up an antiseptic wipe. This is the worst part, his capable hands slid out my IV, I cringe watching the needle leave my inner elbow. "That idiot nurse tired to put it in your hand again on the first day, I hope you didn't feel a sharp pain in your hand." I did of course. "He turned the light off too, on the second day, I bet you just felt so alone, in the dark, I was at my appointment" his hushed voice gives me reassurance for what I had endured durning the time.

"What else?" I look up to his sad eyes.

"On the third day," he gives a little smile" I was reading you this really cheesy love story and you punched the book, you hurt your nuckles." I bet in the story he was confessing love before I punched him. " Friday, the fourth day, your IV got disconnected, I was asleep, I'm so sorry you must have been so uncomfortable, like starving from the inside," he sighs. "that sweaty guy laid on top of you the next day, sorry." Ugh, just the thought of someone else's sweat on me was disgusting. He silent.

"Does that make today Sunday." He shakes his head.

"I kissed you on Sunday." The world freezes around us. " I just missed you so much." His fingers entwine with mine."Sorry."

Uncontrollably, I scoff, extremely loudly. His expression looks a little hurt. "A little kiss?" He nods. " interpreted as mind blowing sex." I blurt this because how could all be have done is just one little kiss. Edwards big green eyes are so shocked.

"In your... We had..." His breath is uneven. Oops. I hold Edwards hand tight in reassurance. And he's once again relaxed. "So mind blowing?" I giggle.

"So it's Monday then." He looks at me but nods. "Wow I missed so much." Ironic really when it felt like years.


	2. Chapter 2

"Isabella pay attention." My eyes flicker to the man sitting before me on his over sized armchair, it gives the office a cramped feel, he think it makes it look homely. To the left of him is a bookshelf, it gives me an awful feeling in my stomach, its the bookshelf from my room in Forks.

"Sorry." I mutter the depression from loss starting to kick in, so the tears will come, the gut wrenching pain.

"What will you miss most." I hate this question he asks it every time I wake. His expression is slightly annoyed and he taps his notebook with the end of his pen.

"My baby girl." I whisper. I will miss Renesme so much, I can tell that this time, I will not be able to bounce back and act normal, I want to hold her and let her know she has her mother.

"Your only fifteen don't be ridiculous." How this man works here is beyond me, he holds no sympathy for the troubled children who live here.

"There I wasn't, there I was married with a beautiful daughter."

The hallways are empty as I make my way through the endless winding walls. Of course it's empty everyone is in the canteen and its where I off to where I will find that last bit of happiness before everything crashes down on me.

directly in the middle of the busy room, when you look past all the crazy movement, at a long rabble sits a group of people, my friends, my family.

"Isabella!" Alice calls out to me excitedly before I get a hug from her and Jasper. Rosalie gives me a short nod, her tall dull blond pony trail flicks behind her. I sit down slowly with my eyes on Emmet he's muttering to himself but I catch him wink at me so I know he's okay.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, everything here is grey, even they noise is like static conversation around me, there's no life no cloud no warmth, grey.

"Hey, come back to us." My eyes flutter open at Jacobs words. I lean my head on his tshirt clad shoulder. "We all missed you." My lip twitches up at the twelve year olds words.

"I didn't miss you." I whisper.

"Yes! That means I was there." The only person I know who would be excited for something like that. "Tall, dark and super sexy right, go on tell me I'm wrong." I snort a laugh. "Ha, I'm right, your subconscious thinks I'm sexy, yes she does, your subconscious wants me." Jacob wriggles around merrily in his seat until Edward arrives and pushes the younger boy away from me.

Edward wraps his arm around my should. I love the feel of him next to me, I don't even mind the shoulder BO that he's leaving.

"Bella doesn't want to talk about it leave her alone." I smile at Edwards overprotective nature, he is right to keep me away from Jacob, from my subconscious he is going to grow into a very sexy man. I smile to myself.

"When should we expect the tears." Rosalie sneers at me. I stick my tounge out at her mean side, but then i realise I'm being idiotic because shes right the ugly, snotty, red faced, blotchy crying will begin.

"I plan to eat first."


End file.
